


love letter

by pinkwonyoung



Series: LOONA Lyric-based Fics [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: listen listen to my heart / that i only want you to hear / nothing nothing / now stop, there is no meaning anymore / only a love letter remains





	love letter

a dying bouquet was set on her table. it was from jungeun. everything that jungeun didn't take, every memory, jinsol cherished with her whole heart. she hasn't been the same since jungeun left. it was very easy to tell. jinsol loved jungeun with her entire heart. but jungeun, she changed. her heart changed. she stopped responding to her texts, she wasn't as outgoing, she hid things and stopped coming over. that bouquet was the last thing jungeun left, aside from three letters. jinsol loved them, almost as much as she loved jungeun. jungeun had been her everything. she just wished that she was the same for jungeun.

jungeun hadn't been the same since jiwoo died. she was always very close to jiwoo, but jinsol didn't realize at the time that jungeun was falling in love with jiwoo, not staying with her. it hurt to look back and realize that. jiwoo had ignored every attempt, as she and sooyoung were together. 

she thought she couldn't love anyone after jungeun left; the way she loved her was unreal, something that jinsol thought she would never find again. yet, day by day, jinsol could see herself slowly fading from jungeun's eyes that had turned cold. she had been heartbroken since she noticed. she knew it was coming, the breakup, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. she had cried all the tears she thought she had. she really loved jungeun with her whole being, every ounce of it. jungeun once did, too. but it all faded away. she was tempted to call jungeun and tell her all of her feelings, but what good would that do now that she was across the country, never looking back. dating a chinese model, she had said. jinsol didn't care who she was with, as long as she was happy. yet, she hoped the memory of jungeun would fade into black, hoping the vividness would be desaturated with it.

it never did.


End file.
